Thicker then Blood
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: Sequel to Future Moon. After that last battle, Yuuri and Murata find themselves stuck on Earth. Months later, they make a final pact to make their way home. What they find are unimaginable consequences they didn't expect. YuurixWolfram
1. The Heart Tells Me So

**Title**: Thicker then Blood  
**Chapter 1**: The Heart Tells Me So  
_Beta_: ChaosGarden

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes (drugs, alcohol, sexual, etc), I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: [Sequel to Future Moon] After that last battle, Yuuri and Murata find themselves stuck on Earth. Months later, they make a final pact to make their way home. What they find is unimaginable consequences they didn't expect to find.  
**Notes**: When the chapter title no long has (unedited/no beta) behind it, then it has been checked. The name of my beta will be placed under the chapter title when finished.

* * *

"When love feels like magic, you call it destiny. When destiny has a sense of humor, you call it serendipity." –Serendipity (2001)

Destiny is something you can't control, or rather 'people blame things on destiny when events happen that are unexpectedly sudden (and without foreboding).' Yuuri knew he wasn't the kid he used to be anymore. He was older, wiser and had the sense to use the power he wielded over his kingdom with a remarkable absence of greed and self satisfaction. The people of Shin Makoku loved him and tales of his deeds naturally made their way around the general populace. To be sure, he was beginning to rise on a scale with that of the Original King – the only one most people talked about with a strong emphasis on loyalty and greatness. Back in his home world of Earth, he remembered the foreign tales of a king called Arthur during the dark ages that took place centuries ago. This made him wonder more than once if he would become the idol of legends; a normal school kid turned king in an unexpected twist of events.

Thanks to his own powers that had become more prominent the older he became, Yuuri was able to successfully travel between his world, Earth and that of the lands upon which Shin Makoku were built. That same travel still included jumping into large pools of water, and the thought crossed his mind once or twice about carrying a water proof back pack while wearing a wet suit like some fictional super hero under his clothing. As powerful as Yuuri still was, he knew he still had limitations, yet the discovery of what those restraints were always came with a price.

Several years Wolfram had been missing and it took seven years to find the first trace of his whereabouts. The kidnapper didn't want money or the kingdom – the insane, unstable demands sounded more like a child's game. In truth, they weren't far off for a month later the contact between the two parties ended without warning. It was like they had what they wanted, and like a gentle breeze slipped out of the known world without leaving any evidence of their identities behind. Yuuri, though all this time had been the only one to never give up hope. They didn't have any idea where to start, no idea who could have been behind it and interrogating the neighbor countries without cause would only produce undue stress and strained continued relations.

Wolfram had vanished overnight and there wasn't a thing anybody could do about it. It hurt the most at night; the memories, the visions and the ghosts would haunt his dreams. Yuuri's own mind couldn't let go even if he had wanted to. Some nights he would dream about when they first met, such a long time ago before but now seemed like only yesterday. Their wedding had been coming up and that was one of the worst dreams he could have. It was categorized under the word 'torturous nightmare' for its unredeemable happy quality that he couldn't touch or hold in his hands during the day.

Of course it had been those same dreams that brought him to the abandoned forest of legend that held rumors of a demon from ages ago; a she-wolf demon who had been around since the time of the original king. He wasn't entirely sure she was really alive or not, but only Murata had actually met the creature and he wouldn't talk no matter how much persuasion he poured onto the 'fire' as it were.

An old Victorian mansion, in a field of brightly glowing flowers lit the pitch black of night. For a thick coating of something akin to clouds covered the entire sky of the patch ground. Elizabeth, a witch of some sort, had captured Wolfram for reasons she wouldn't fully explain. She died before Yuuri could have asked, and as before Murata wasn't talking. Her death was the result of a fight that had broken out between them. A fight over Wolfram's heart and body, it was a battle to determine the better of the two great magic users.

Yuuri, of mixed origin against Elizabeth, a powerful person reincarnated probably about as many times as Murata had amidst his past lives. In the end, nothing in that field survived. The ground was a burnt landscape with deep trenches and the remnants of those beautiful black flowers which only moments before had been a marvelous glowing spectacle. The battle drew out to a tiring point, for the two great forces had only one option left: sacrifice. In a way, either they gave it all they had in one last attack or give up and prove that the love they had for Wolfram wasn't strong enough to win when it came down to it. That was the only reason they had to fight, it being pride, the heart and jealous stubbornness.

Elizabeth lost, he won and that's where the universe, if it had a hand in playing the cards of gods and fate, laughed at them from high above as they squirmed under its grasp. Even if Yuuri had won that battle against that girl, he realized it wouldn't mean a thing if he didn't get what he wanted. Maybe it wasn't logical to think like that, maybe love could also be 'as long as the person I love is alive'.

"I thought of the battle as our last, I thought that I would be able to sacrifice myself to save Wolfram," Yuuri had said. "I was wrong, Murata. I thought about it and I realize now, there would be no happy ending for us. Not like this. I can't live without him – I'm selfish in saying that and I know. As King, I always thought of others before myself but I can't do that, and it's a weird feeling. As my fiancé, he never came between my duties, not like this.

'If this is what it means to sacrifice myself for the sake of the one I love, only to inadvertently fail anyways, then nothing in the world could replace my will to live without the one I love. The adults here, on Earth say the same thing. I think they never have been in love before. I hear the words they speak, 'your lover would want you to live and move on.'

"Murata, they don't know the pain I feel right now. They don't know a thing and their ability to fathom it is entirely impossible on all scales unless they have been in my position before. Even so, it doesn't matter. If I can't find a way back to Shin Makoku then I swear I'll die trying. Old friend, tell me: are you with me?"

Yuuri stared at Murata, and those pitch black eyes showed nothing but passion and tragedy behind them. Murata knew exactly how Yuuri felt right now and his own guilt spurred on to outweigh his better judgment. Life didn't get easier to live with time. When those surrounding you had any kind of mortality rate, the loss and pain associated would be reoccurring and painful. Back in the kingdom, Murata had betrayed the one he loved with an affair but this separation made his feelings go haywire and vastly unpredictable.

Everything about him now was unpredictable and illogical. Both of them had lost an immense amount of magic in that final battle and the sudden transportation back to Earth didn't help. They woke up in an abandoned warehouse somewhere just on the outskirts of their home city. Months had passed, but their magic wasn't coming back. At first, it was an extreme weakness to adjusting to the sudden loss of magic but increasingly they felt as if they were becoming nothing but magic-less humans. That pointed to the one fear they couldn't speak out loud, of not being able to return Shin Makoku. To their second home.

Calm under pressure, Murata suddenly couldn't take that rational side of him that wanted to tell the truth of the situation. He couldn't take it anymore; rational thought, this dull life in compared to ruling a kingdom and the person he loved – his entire life was taken away. It was true, he had been born on Earth and humans were no different than anybody in Shin Makoku but rationality and truth wasn't good enough. "Yuuri," he said after a long, dark silence. "I'm with you, my King. To the end."

Murata thought about having to live life as a fleeting thought that was occasionally shooed away from time to time. Yet, a couple weeks of life dedicated to never being able to see their friends again made him fall into a sudden, deep depression. Even though school had never been a problem for someone like him, as smart as he was for possessing the knowledge of many lifetimes of experience and right now he found himself skipping classes to sleep on the roof top of the building or 'just because' more often. A month later, he found a certain satisfaction in the calamity that drinking and smoking drugs brought with it.

This wasn't in his personality, but the love he still felt in his heart wouldn't release its hold. No amount of sexual activity with either sex ever alleviated the memories. No amount of drinking made the pain go away for very long. This was it, Yuuri was right. Suicidal or not, no one would approve of their actions. It would be irresponsible and stupid but also unquestionably, the right thing to do. If neither of them were able to find their way back to Shin Makoku in this life, then waiting for the next life would be too long. Hoping some miracle comes along later in life wasn't good enough.

Waiting and accepting the possibility that they would have to move on with their lives like before, find new people to love and hold on to, nothing would be adequate. Murata didn't want anyone else and he was more than sure that after all Yuuri had done to save Wolfram, he wouldn't be able to just 'let go' no matter how much time passed by. Murata didn't know if Yuuri had fallen to quite the extend he had, but then again Yuuri changed as well in these passing months.

As the 'great sage' and right hand man to the King, Murata wouldn't give up on their past or his duty. It didn't matter if he would never be King in that world again; Yuuri more than deserved his devotion and respect over the years.

"I'm with you to the end, Yuuri. No matter where it may lead us."

**+Continue+**


	2. Broken Glass

**Title**: Thicker then Blood  
**Chapter 2**: Broken Glass  
_Beta_: ChaosGarden

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes (drugs, alcohol, sexual, etc), I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: [Sequel to Future Moon] After that last battle, Yuuri and Murata find themselves stuck on Earth. Months later, they make a final pact to make their way home. What they find is unimaginable consequences they didn't expect to find.

* * *

_Present day, inside Y uuri's head (which is slightly drunk)_

In such a short time, I have fallen so far. My life is like is a circus, a joke that feels overcrowded and inescapable through the three fates tight grasp. I rarely speak to Murata anymore, and my parents are worried. They don't know anything and I can't seem to make them understand my feelings; so I have to hide from them. My father and brother are very important on this world. Shori is the king in training – my counterpart, as it were. If I cross them then there's no telling what I will have to face in the coming times. I don't know how any of this happened. I don't get it, I don't like it and I certainly don't understand any of it.

Sometimes I scream out at the onlookers, "How could this have happened to me?!" or "Why me, WHY? I was chosen as a sick joke? DON'T KID ME!" I scared them half to death, I think. Sometimes they would threaten to call the police on me, making such a ruckus in public. I don't need their pity or their feeble attempts at 'help'. The longer I stay in this world, the less I care about my life, my future – anything that mattered.

I can't seem to adjust to this new feeling. I lost everything, every single thing I ever really cared about, and the people here expect me to continue on like its nothing. "Yeah, whatever you say." Maybe the further I have come towards becoming a king, the further away returning to a normal life really is. Being a king is nothing like a regular job, my position was secure so I let myself sink into the notion that "I'll accept this responsibility and make it mine. My life."

_-End the brooding, slightly dark yet depressing monologue-_

Yuuri took another chug from his beer bottle before continuing. "I can't go back to being a nobody; for being normal is overrated and grossly intolerable. I said before, that I've become selfish and along with it, demanding and wanting. I let myself believe that being selfish was okay, just a little and I can't go back. Even if I could turn back time, I wouldn't dare to face my past like I am now. I miss being important and having to deal with the stress of ruling a kingdom. Not once did I ever take my spot for granted; nor do I feel any differently about it now."

"I want what's mine, Murata," Yuuri said to his friend, his voice barely audible over sounds of elegant, park statement fountain behind them. A meeting place they had become accustomed to since its location was deep within a local park that made its home far away from the normal, 'human' locals. It was dangerous in this neck of the park as gangs made this their local hangout as well. Everything was in disrepair and trashed, cigarette butts and gun shells more than casually littered the ground beneath them. Yet, they weren't afraid of those mindless thugs. It took some time, but they were become accustomed to their new, lacking-in-magic bodies. It was Yuuri's fighting skills alone that scared off anyone along their path. Murata had seen many times Yuuri dodging the array of bullets and small bomb shells to cut the problem directly at its source.

Murata leaned backwards nonchalantly, letting a long, drawn out bellow of smoke exhale from his mouth. Yuuri, however, retained a tense, hunched over position being noticeably less calm and not as able to hide his frustrations like his old friend. He gripped the bottle neck tightly, in an unexpected movement smashing the glass against the concrete. The slight smell of alcohol permeated the air as its contents spread across the pathway. The weather wasn't particularly hot today, more along the cool side of overcast. Murata only looked on as if nothing had happened. Neither of them spoke, but they felt the same thing.

Yuuri screamed out against the sky, his voice echoed the empty surroundings. Trees soaked in the fanatic, inaudible calls that carried it along the occasionally strong winds that swept sporadically along the ground. Falling to his knees, he continued to slam his fists which, along the cause and effect route, left two fist sized holes in Yuuri's wake. He felt a pair of eyes glare at him momentarily before carrying on. A cigarette pushed its way into view, and Yuuri accepted Murata's gesture without word.

It was kind of like they didn't need words anymore for conversations; things like "Here, this will make you feel better," or "You're causing a scene, even if no one's around." Yuuri dragged his fingers among the shattered glass and excess beer staining the pathway. His fingers found their way to a specific, sharp piece of glass and he wrapped his hand tightly around it. Blood dripped solemnly downwards, causing small patterns of puddles to form. This time, Murata did speak his mind.

"You can slit your wrists now if you want, it doesn't matter to me any." Murata crushed his cigarette into the ground, already reaching in his pocket for a new one. "I want to say 'what you do is none of my businesses' but we both know that isn't true. I can't even lie about that, it's so not funny."

"Yeah," He replied. Yuuri opened his palm; the cuts had been sharp and almost painless. He couldn't help but create new ones down his arm. The cigarette moved around his mouth as he talked, his voice in effect slightly garbled. "I'm not going to die, so don't follow me to hell just yet, old friend."

"Sometimes I swear your incorrigible. Always doing what you want, no matter what others may think. But, I can't really complain now. I can only wait and wonder – to wonder exactly how this will work. Getting home, our real home, with how much time has passed there I wonder what the damage has become? We're a pathetic, sad mess that's not fit to rule the kingdom; we hide behind words like 'destiny' and 'fate' to make ourselves feel better about our own life and to keep hope for the future.'

"I swear Wolfram's brothers would be sad to see what kind of drugged up, 'bad boy' whore you've become." Murata didn't even have time to react as Yuuri's fist punched him in the face. "Shit, that hurt! I have a bloody nose now thanks to you."

Yuuri only grinned as he leaned against the fountain side. The red stained glass had been casually tossed aside. "I'm not the whore, Murata. At least I haven't been sleeping around on MY boyfriend. Don't confuse me with _you_."

Blood dripped down Murata's fingers as he tried to stop the flow with his sleeve; he didn't bother to tilt his head back, since it was only a myth that really helped at all. "God, you could have held back a little! I'm trying to be your friend here, which is saying something since no one else will go near you."

Silence made its drawn out appearance before Murata decided to speak again. After minutes of watching Yuuri bandage his own arm, with – he had to admit – impressively deep cuts, saw the rest of the nonexistent day fly by.

"You figured it out, haven't you." His question was more of a statement since they both knew the exact answer. It was a one way ticket to Shin Makoku and the sacrificial price that went along with it. Yuuri didn't need to say anything in return; behind Yuuri's newly adopted stern gaze, laid the innocent, young king of his past. Murata put out his last cigarette, standing up impatiently. "Let me help you, hm? I have a needle and thread with me, just for your little hobbies."

Murata's own bloody nose let up enough to where he felt conformable in attempting to clean up. His small backpack carried light first aid supplies and his wallet, the usual: a bottle of medicinal alcohol, bandages and said needle and thread. It didn't take Murata long to force Yuuri to sit still long enough to sew up his arm. Armature medical experience; yet it was simultaneously a vast improvement over not knowing anything at all. The lack of anesthetics or pain killers seemed odd, but as Murata had put it once, "It should teach you a lesson not to do this kind of shit again, my King."

As much as Yuuri felt like arguing with Murata, even for nothing but the sake of argument had seemed too much. He didn't feel like it, and truth be told he felt kind of sick at the moment. Not that he particularly minded that feeling – it gave him something else to think about, another excuse to run away from both the present and future ahead.

**xxx**

_Shin Makoku, present day…_

_[time flows faster in Shin Makoku, so in fact, 'years' have gone by while for Yuuri, it has only been a couple of months]_

"Cause and effect, Gwendal. We can't ever change the past, and I refuse to let our future forget. I will never forgive the world for taking away my Yuuri." Greta's harden voice rang throughout the room. Her hair was still short and wavy, but she had traded her sun dresses for armor and swords long ago. Being only half demon, she looked like a very young teenager but was in fact in her late twenties. "I can't change the way I have become either. You feel in love with my innocent beauty, and despite all your words of love you still go on about the past. If you don't like the way I've become then there's nothing I can do to help you change your mind about leaving. But-" Greta looked at Gwendal with a smirk that spread across her entire face. "You won't leave me, will you?"

Greta walked behind his desk, letting her arms flow down his chest. Gentle lips flittered their way down his neck. "I… could never do that to you." His response held a subtle, gentle undertone to it. Learning to read behind the words on the page helped her to become even closer to the vastly older man before her. Despite the enormous age difference, their love was strong – though not always typical. A knock on the door interrupted them, Greta immediately taking a strong stance behind Gwendal as a lower caste servant entered the room. "My Lady General Greta and Lord Gwendal, I have just received word that King Wolfram's party has been successful in the negotiations dealing with the neighboring villages, and that they are now returning home."

The servant kept his body bowed toward his superiors.

"Were they successful?" Gwendal asked.

The servant boy answered swiftly with details, pride filling his voice. "Yes, my Lord. Those villages are now under Shin Makoku's control. There were no fatalities to our men. King Wolfram will arrive late this evening. He requests the family to join him for dinner as well."

"Ah. You may return to your duties. Thank you." No sooner had the soft click of the door echoed in the small room when Greta found her way draped back over Gwendal's shoulders. Her hands ran down Gwendal's arms, until they successfully entwined themselves in big, rough hands. "Stop trying to work. I just got back myself, you know. I couldn't wait so I went on ahead. The least you could do is greet me properly, Gwendal…"

**+Continue+**


	3. A Cowards Choice

**Title**: Thicker then Blood  
**Chapter 3**: A Cowards Choice  
_Beta_: ChaosGarden

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes (drugs, alcohol, sexual, etc), I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: [Sequel to Future Moon] After that last battle, Yuuri and Murata find themselves stuck on Earth. Months later, they make a final pact to make their way home. What they find is unimaginable consequences they didn't expect to find.

* * *

_To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he made we could not comprehend_

Somewhere on the outskirts of the New Shin Makoku territory,  
First Unit, Major General, Second in command, Greta…

The swift, elegant movements of her sword could barely be seen by the naked eye. She was so quick, and her form practiced to perfection long ago – early every morning, for hours on end her focused routine would continue. Today was no different; the sun was just peaking over the horizon, and the front lines meant that she needed to pay constant attention to her surroundings. Greta never slept much anymore, but somehow that didn't really matter. Once she picked up her sword, all her worries and stress would disappear, leaving her revitalized. Lately she had been working on the two handed sword style, a style Conrad never taught her.

As the sun invaded her quiet dark contemplations, memories of why she was here in the first place started to once again haunt her during the day. By demon standards, even being half human, she was still very young. Although her body looked like that of a young, ignorant teenager her mind was sharper than ever. Sometimes bad things happen, and sometimes, recovery from such an event would be impossible. That incident, so many, many years ago broke her childlike innocence; the day Yuuri disappeared shattered her naïve tendencies. Even worse would be the day when she finally realized that he would never be coming back again.

Cool air rushed by her, but Greta couldn't feel the chill or the wet grass. Her body was too hot, to rushed with adrenaline to notice the cold. Her mind was lost in thought, trapped in a nightmare like memory of her past. Nothing was fair; nothing was ever kind to a child with guiltless dreams of a beautiful future. Sometimes the fates let you know, that yeah, people were never meant to live in the clouds because we cannot fly, we fall and hit the ground harshly; because no one would be there to catch you, the fates would laugh and continue on their way like nothing happened.

Somewhere along the lines, Greta had been pulled into a dark, entrancing world that she couldn't escape from. She vowed to follow her father, King Wolfram until the end of the known world. Killing or mercy, love or fear, playing the court jester and messenger, it didn't matter what he asked, she would follow him, for nothing in her life mattered more than family. Her lover couldn't change the way she behaved which could only mean one thing: escape was too far out of reach, and her kind, loving days would be over permanently.

"Lady Greta, do you ever regret… things that you have done?" a female soldier asked calmly. She was captain of one of the units, as told by the pins she wore on her uniform. "Do you-"

The soldier didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because Greta had placed her sword near the base of the soldier's throat. A small trickle of blood ran down her neck as the sword lightly pierced the delicate skin. "I don't care WHO you are, you will address me as General Greta. Or did you not know who I am? Who my father is?"

"No no no, I'm so sorry General Greta! I apologize!" the female soldier's voice was frantic. "I didn't mean- I mean, I thought that- I'm really very sorry! I would bow on the ground if not for your sword!"

Greta didn't blink; her sword was steady and carefully wielded. Slowly, she released the soldier from her hold, sheathing her sword next to its partner. The General turned around, about to leave the premises before pausing with a second thought. "Do not think to use our past to be friendly with me, Captain. Whatever we might have been, I told you already – it ended the day I entered the military."

The captain sighed as she watched Greta leave, disappearing into the woods, towards the dotted lights that lit up their camp. "You never look back. You never tell others what you're thinking. But I don't want to give up just yet… what we were; I want to go back to that once more. Just once…"

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
So many years have passed… will all our sins be justified?_

Front lines, Command tent, private bedroom area,  
King Wolfram…

Wolfram winced in pain as he slid the edge of the knives' sharp blade deeply across the palm of his left hand. Blood streamed down to a floor, which was covered with ancient writings. As he moved his hand slowly across the words, they lit up one by one in a bright red. The words soaked up the blood with a grotesque hunger.

"Shit." This was the worst part of the ritual; having to cut his palm over and over again, for the dark words printed below made cease the bleeding in his hand. The pain stayed, the cut stayed, but the blood would not leak out onto the floor. Wolfram had to bite his lip in pain, the only thing he could do to hold back his calls.

This continued though the night until the sun started to rise. Finally, finally the end would come. The ancient words, spoken aloud with his blood sacrifice, filled him with a wild, untapped power that he didn't hold before. His tired body would revitalize, feeling refreshed like it would after a normal nights rest. This magic, this power made him the one of the most powerful kings in existence; with this, he could truly be called a King. No longer would he be weak and powerless. No longer would he have to be protected, for that time was long over.

He only glanced over calmly towards the door as Greta strode in. She had been waiting patiently for him to finish, however long that might have been. That and her recent run in with one of the captains left her with an unsettled feeling she couldn't describe or shake off.

"Father," she spoke. "How are you today?"

A smile crossed Wolframs lips. "Greta," he reached out, and held her in his arms gently. "The same as always, Greta. I feel better when you are by my side though."

Letting her go, he flopped down in the chair behind him and Greta scoured the area for both the first aid kit at the tool box. She kneeled down in front of him, already wrapped the bandages around his hand to cover up the wounds. A lesion that only time could heal; for no amount of healing magic could touch it.

"Father, are your legs okay? You have to let me know when you need maintenance but you're so stubborn sometimes." Wolfram didn't' respond, but she knew from his expression that his legs had been bothering him for some time. Because she was often busy, she didn't get many chances to just sit and talk with him like this. Without hesitation Greta started tinkering with Wolfram's bio-mechanical knees and shins. "Eww… father, that's gross! The skin clamps for your legs are infected again… really…"

"They will pay, Greta. They will all pay… for doing this to me. We've already gone past the point of redemption. Yuuri would be… so sad now, about us." Wolfram's voice was solemn, but they both knew it was the truth. These times reminded Wolfram of his handicap more than ever, leaving the two in silence. This was the price he had paid for destroying the world that Yuuri worked so hard to build. One or two wars, countless fighting and sinning, though all this he had forgotten the exact time the incident happened. Wolfram violently shook off the thoughts and returned his attention back to Greta.

Despite all her complaints, Greta couldn't help but smile. The only time she released her guard, when they both did. In this short time between the early and late morning times, for just a little while, they pretended. They pretended that their reality wasn't about the war, territory expansion, killing and betrayals. The world was what they imagined it to be, something they desperately wanted to cling on to; reminiscent of the past. Maybe, just maybe if they pretended hard enough, Yuuri might even be able to walk through the door to greet them like he always had. The atmosphere was thick with lies and fake, giddy emotions.

_Obeying the crown was a sinister crime  
His soul was tortured by loss and by pain – the oath made him stay_

It happened on that day, what now seems like such a long, long time ago. The day Wolfram's entire world broke down into minuscule, irrecoverable pieces. That day, right after that fateful battle which made even the fates hold their breath. Near that burnt down mansion, in the field which felt like nothing more than an open grave…

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

Wolfram's voice screamed in agony, the words inaudible and unimportant. The dead grass hurt his body as he pulled himself along the ground towards Elizabeth's body. Deep in his heart, he already knew the truth behind what had happened. Yuuri and Murata were gone when he woke up. The warm hand that he fell asleep with left a horrible feeling behind on the wind. His kimono was torn and barely covering him, his chest full of grass stains and superficial cuts from the dead grass blades. Behind all of Yuuri's nice words, and the motivation behind his actions, everything had been nothing more than a lie.

"You… lied to me, Yuuri! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Tears ran a line down his dust and slightly ashy face. His eyes focused on nothing but Elizabeth, but his mind found nothing but Yuuri. "You said… you would die with me. But I'm still alive, aren't I? This world is… too much to bear alone… Yuuri… I love you. I swear, now, even if you don't like it, I will join you in the stars above me."

The loud rustling sounded that came from the forest made his heart skip in shock. Immediately he pulled on a calm, resigned face when he gazed upon the arriving party. "It's you. You're still alive?"

The she-wolf walked gracefully across the field. Her voice was smooth and seductive; although she seemed less powerful than before, the sheer fact of dread emanated faithfully remained. "I know you, I do."

The wolf's voice seem to have a duel tone to it when she spoke, "If you want to die, truly die, then I can do something better for you. You will thank me for it."

"What would that be?" he knew this was trouble, the wolf was dangerous. She's the being that controlled Elizabeth, his 'rival' in love and master torturer. Pushed to the edge of reason, his common sense was being manipulated masterfully. "You're evil, why should I listen to you? I'll only get myself into deeper trouble."

The wolf trotted closer, the soft black fur wisped by his skin. She felt like a silk blanket as the beautiful yet deadly creature laid her body on top of his. The warmth he felt was so calming, he couldn't help himself. The touch of someone temperate reassured him. The back of his mind screamed at him, 'Stop! You'll regret this! You will…' and yet, his body was too tired to care. His mind was exhausted, overexerted and ran through the mill as he found and lost his true love in one glorious day. The words of love he longed to hear from Yuuri rang in his ears, over and over again. It wouldn't leave him alone; dogging him, pestering him only to point out the hopelessness he felt in his life right now.

The she-wolfs tongue licked his face, instantly, Wolfram felt a difference inside. His memories, emotions and worries were pushed back and once more he felt himself being pulled into the reality he didn't want to face.

"I can help you forget," she cooed.

"I… I don't…" he couldn't get the words out. This was wrong, the wolf's entire existence was a lie; created only to serve as a rod with the dark powers that be, and the world it cannot touch directly.

"You will forget, and everything will be as it once was. Except, you will be in control. Nothing like this will ever happen again. You can protect the ones you love, instead of the other way around."

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

"No, I-"again, but this time, his resistance was getting weaker. Her words drew him in like a mythical siren to men cast away at sea. The more she talked the calmer and more relaxed he felt. He was so tired, so very tired of this life. And her promising words drew him in like a moth to a flame. Enticing and the easy way out; he felt like a coward now. "You can take revenge on the world that has abandoned you, Wolfram. Take control – and, make it a safer place to live. Under your reign: as the greatest king since the times of the Original King."

_Obeying the crown was a sinister crime  
His soul was tortured by loss and by pain – the oath made him stay_

"Give your body to me, Wolfram." Her voice led him into a dream like state.

"I…." he started, hesitantly at first. "I… would like to protect my family."

_Please forgive me for the sorrow for leaving you in fear –  
for the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be.  
Still I'll be the hand that saves you though you will not see that it is me_

"I… give my soul to you. I will sell my soul for the power to protect my country. My body… is yours."

[Lyrics by Within Temptation]


	4. How the War Began

**Title**: Thicker then Blood  
**Chapter 4**: How the War Began  
_Beta_: ChaosGarden

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes (drugs, alcohol, sexual, etc), I don't own the series (Manga, Novel or Anime).

**Series**: Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Pairing**: Yuuri x Wolfram

**Summary**: [Sequel to Future Moon] After that last battle, Yuuri and Murata find themselves stuck on Earth. Months later, they make a final pact to make their way home. What they find is unimaginable consequences they didn't expect to find.

* * *

_Is this what we deserve when we break free?  
Aren't they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain  
in my darkest hours I could not perceive_

_Insanity is all around us.*_

The forest, in the aftermath in the mansion ruins, just after Yuuri disappeared…

"My body is yours for I give my soul to you. Make me forget the pain. Make me forget once more." Wolfram's pleading words spread a grin across the she-wolfs face. Her sly, sultry gaze stared straight at him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or even her emotions; those eyes were cold, unemotional and very distant. Except for the trickery that played across that evil face, she looked both calm and angered at the same time. A feeling he couldn't describe for a creature he never thought he would make a deal with.

She stepped closer, her paws treading the ground softly. Coming closer, an evil intent filled the air like a thick fog. For all the she-wolfs words, her nice, enticing and sweet words that called to him; he could only think now how disappointed Yuuri would be, if he were alive. But he couldn't stand losing Yuuri again, not another decade nor day without knowing when Yuuri would be back. "I was strong, in the past, you know."

"Yes?" she answered passively. "Talk to me about it." Even as he heard those words, he could feel a presence invading his mind. The squeezing pains in accomplice to the wolf that rose in antagonizing increments, making the entire ordeal feel like a punishment. He could only continue talking to avoid the guilt he felt now.

"I was different, back then – in a past I can recall in broken terms. Strong, stubborn, spoiled and always wanting my way. I can say I was like this now, because you, rather Elizabeth, changed me." Again, that horrible presence in his head that every so often would cause a burst in pain – and with it, a memory erased. These thoughts, his memories and very essence were changing from this external force. "Elizabeth, in only seven years, broke my will. I feel like… a broken-in slave, or something. Helpless…"

The she-wolf laughed, though it sounded vaguely fake and uncaring. "I'll make that go away, Wolfram. You will be able to protect the ones you love and never had to deal with this pain ever again. The loss and hurt you feel now will not go away without my help. Become mine, let me have you and things can go back to the way they were before."

"Before…" he repeated obediently. His mind was losing focus, losing its will to think and struggled against the pain. The words "become mine, give your body to me" echoed in his head. The independent will he had to keep his person started to fade into the sweet, sweet darkness of the void. "My… body…"

Wolfram finally relaxed his mind and embraced that horrible warming sensation. Slipping into the pain, he found it slowly dying down the less he resisted. Then… nothing; maybe it was hell, though he felt it more like being trapped in a black, endless box. Contradictory in terms, yes but there was no other explanation for it. He knew nothing, remembered nothing, only that he existed. His name was Wolfram and he simply 'existed'. No physical limitations or emotional damage. No thoughts in his head to make him 'bored' or 'anxious'. Right now, it was bliss. Just 'existing' and a 'soothing calm'; those were the only things that mattered. He wanted to stay like this, not because he wanted to, or it felt good, those things were physical limitations he no longer had. His entire presence now was simple: to exist because that is how it is.

Sometime later he once more felt a strange, slight tugging sensation that awakened his mind to new ideas and thoughts. Basic survival instincts first, then the mind and will and last, the soul with a new physical body. It felt new, even if it was still ruined. Life now was a strong addicting drug that pulled him away from that serene place.

"Wake up, little Wolfram. Can you hear me?" the she-wolf cooed softly. "Come back to me, little one. Your mother calls you forth."

"Mother?" his voice was strange at first, "The person who raised me, cared for me, is you?"

The wolf nodded, and her expression this time wore a mask. Even if her eyes were still cold, she no longer gave off that evil aura. A caring mother, that's what Wolfram thought he felt. Nothing tugged at the back of his mind to tell him otherwise, to doubt this wolf's words. He asked another question while the wolf 'groomed' him. "What happened to me, mother? I can't remember anything before now… "

"Give it time, little one, and those memories shall return to you. You had a horrible accident and scared me half to death you know! If I hadn't been there, you might have died." She nuzzled Wolfram as he embraced her tightly. "My son, you are the King of this land now, but your subjects betray you. Your closed friends decided to side with the enemy! They took our lands away from us, so we are a smaller country now."

His first instinct held a pause of hesitation before feeling anger start to boil inside him. He stroked the wolf down her back, "I will set things right, Mother. I'll conquer this land for you, for us, so we can finally live in a peaceful rule."

"Yes, my son. Of course. That is the right thing to do." She answered.

"You know I will do anything for you, Mother. I'll always be willing to sacrifice my life for you. Just tell me what to do now, and I will follow you to the ends of the world." Wolfram felt a reassuring strength behind his voice. The power he felt in control of now made him consciously introduce a cocky tone into his words. "Who must I kill? Tell me everything about these 'friends' and their betrayals."

xxx

Gunter's betrayal, a couple months after Wolfram became king…

Back at the Shin Makoku castle, after some debate, Wolfram became the next King. The she-wolf stayed in the forest, but Wolfram already knew what to do. Once King, he would rally the soldiers most loyal to him and finally accuse his inner court of betrayal against the crown. Something in Wolfram had changed him, but as King they could not openly disobey him. His rule, legal and final with just his words could not be challenged without punishment.

Gwendel and Conrad had seen subtle changes in Wolfram, but nothing they had done gave any answers; as the saying goes, 'only more questions.' The changes could have been caused by anything: stress, emotional damage or even being unprepared for the immense responsibilities accompanied with his newfound power. In the end, they both found it better to play along then argue any further then they had been already.

"How do you fare against these charges? What do you say?" Wolfram looked on from the throne with a stern glare. "Murder of the former king via mutiny, along with accusations of being a spy, and secret activist for the enemy country. Many soldiers have told me they have seen you send secret letters addressed to the enemy with important information on our itinerates. Gunter. Tell me what you say in your defense? You are the last to be purged from my castle. Permanently."

Gunter knelt silently before Wolfram, his hands shook slightly with anger. He couldn't do anything, for evidence and eye witness held trial before him. None of it was true; Conrad and Gwendel knew him better than anyone; how loyal he was to the crown. He looked to his friends, but they only came back with angered looks.

"I… have nothing to say." How could he say anything to this? Gunter wanted to leave this place in a calm, collected matter. Willingly accepting his punishment that didn't' fit his crime.

"Fine. I've had enough." He pointed to his brothers. "You can show me your loyalty now by getting rid of our 'friend'. You were close, were you not? Show me now."

"I'm sorry," he mouthed while Conrad drew his sword from its sheath. His sword rested gently against Günter's throat. They didn't have time to tell Gunter about this, so it came as an extreme shock when he had been arrested. Wolfram told the two about his suspicions earlier and the witnesses made it undeniable. People who were friends with Gunter, some of the kind-hearted maids and others spoke their turn. Conrad couldn't help but feel that this was a giant setup yet debunking this mystery would be tricky. He didn't have free ground to investigate and he had to constantly keep up façade in front of Wolfram to get closer to the man.

"You will be sold with the other traitors," Gwendel said. "You are no longer a free citizen of this country."

xxx

Abandoned Park, present day…

"Yuuri, what are you planning on doing? I said I would follow you but even my knowledge as the Great Sage can't help us now." Murata followed slightly behind Yuuri as they walked along the lake side. This was also the place where the main headquarters for Earth's 'king' (Shin Makoku counterpart) resided. As a multi story building with office style windows facing almost the entirety of the builds outer walls, it looked more then out of place in this secluded mountain area. Yuuri had come here under the guise of a friendly visit, hoping to learn more about their current situation to plan the next steps for his future.

Right now, his plans; no one suspected them yet. No one really knew them anymore so they were unsure how to act around them. Conversations were usually awkward and nothing more than meaningless small talk. Yuuri casually finished off his beer as they headed towards the dock. Murata didn't want any, but he was already on a second pack of cigarettes. He had started with a little over half a box three hours ago. Needless to say, the trip here was too long.

A huge wooden box sat solemnly by itself near the frenzied tide waters. The sky grew darker and stormier the longer the box sat alone. They needed to wait until the right time, for this would be their only shot at getting back 'home'. Earth was no longer a friendly refuge like in the past. Those days were long gone; people grow up and grow apart. Yuuri's mother flashed through his mind as he stared in quiet at the box. "I'm sorry, mom. I never did say goodbye."

"Weren't you a bona fide mother's boy? She loves you a lot, you know." Murata said, intentionally blowing smoke into Yuuri's face. "You left without saying anything, even if that was a week or so ago, she's probably worried sick."

Yuuri couldn't hear sympathy in Murata's voice. If that were the case, then sarcasm would be the only answer. "You know we haven't seen eye to eye at all these past few months. I don't need her; let her baby someone else for a while. I'm sick of it, sick of all the fuss she nags about all the damn time. And- ARGH!" he screamed suddenly. "Quit blowing smoke in my face while I'm talking. Either you stop smoking, or give me one."

"Sorry, I'm out." He replied instantly.

"Bastard." Yuuri's replied. He sighed; knowing now was no longer the time for regrets and sentimental memories. "Everything will be okay once we're back home. We can stop fooling around; stop taking drugs and getting that addicting, expensive high. We can be like how we were, and Wolfram… he's waiting for me. Probably worried sick too."

"Yuuri," Murata spoke, this time with a caring undertone. "We can never turn back time. The people we've become… we won't escape this trap so easily. Trust me."

"So much time has passed, old friend. And I have… a very bad feeling about this-" he stopped midsentence. Murata asked him what was wrong, but it took another minute for Yuuri to answer him. "Murata… we will… need more cigarettes."

**+Continue+**

*[lyrics by Within Temptation]


End file.
